Black Magic
by Xaphrin
Summary: Raven is attacked by a strange magic that forces her into the body of a cat! Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, they adopt the little kitty. And as the Titans search for their ‘missing’ friend, Raven discovers new things about a particular companion
1. Strange Magic

****

Black Magic

__

(A Raven and Robin Fan-Fiction)

Chapter One: Strange Magic

__

October 10, 2004

- - -

"Raven, duck!"

The dark girl threw herself on the ground, just in time to miss a flying box. She growled angrily as she righted herself and brushed the dirt from her cloak. Turning quickly, she saw a flying redhead throw circular, green lasers at the giant beast.

Well, actually it was a giant, pink, fluffy bunny; but it was still a beast, and the Titans still had to keep it from destroying the city, or turning it into a giant silk hat.

'I hate this…' Raven thought as readied for another attack. 'I mean, _come on_, it's a fluffy pink bunny for heaven's sake!' She produced a barrier to block an incoming crate and levitated herself to the rafters of the old warehouse, in order to get a clear shot.

Her new position, however, didn't just give her a clear shot of the pink bunny, it gave her a good view of her teammates below… _one_ teammate in particular. Raven watched as Robin's lithe and nimble body executed a back flip, then proceeded to judo kick the thing in the head. Although she was in the 'heat' of battle, couldn't help but wonder exactly how _lithe_ his body could be…

'That's enough, Raven!' She scolded herself, cheeks flushing red instantly as she tried to push 'bad' thoughts from her head. 'You're in _battle_ right now, and besides…' the dark girl sighed deeply as she watched the leader go out of his way to protect an alien redhead. '…he's in love with Starfire.'

"Starfire!"

Raven sighed again and half-heartedly threw a sandbag at their enemy, her mind suddenly distracted. She truly hated to think about the object of her affections and her best friend in love. It was like she was between a rock and hard place; she wanted them to be happy together, but at the same time _Raven_ wanted to be with Robin. True, they hadn't really stated their feelings for one another openly, but she always knew it was there. It was just going to take time for them to be 'outted'.

Suddenly, there was the tiniest of movement out of the corner of Raven's eye and she snapped around, just in time to see a slim figure skirt around a support beam. The dark girl's eyes narrowed, and left her watchful position to follow silently after the strange shadow. Now that she thought about it, where _exactly_ had this mutant-rabbit-thing come from?

'I wonder if that is what's controlling the rabbit…' Raven thought, as she slipped higher up into the zenith of the roof. The shadow skirted around another support beam, then gazed upon the battle in concentration. Raven sighed deeply, then levitated behind the cloaked figure, yep there was no doubt about it. This person was controlling the fluffy pink mutant bunny.

"You're controlling this, aren't you?" She asked flatly, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

The figure whirled around suddenly, and Raven gazed upon surprised blue eyes, framed by tiny ringlets of black hair. She looked at Raven silently for a minute before saying anything.

"I am."

Raven silently studied the girl's pale face for a moment, it looked strangely calm for someone who was about to be arrested. "Who are you?"

"No one in particular," the girl replied calmly, never blinking as she stared deeply into Raven's eyes. The Titan sensed no fear or anything from the strange girl, only a bristling sense of powerful magic.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked sternly, ready to chastise her for her wrongdoings.

"Why are you asking all the questions?" The girl replied in the same tone. She blinked at Raven, then smirked playfully. "I like you. You are not like the others, and I really hope to see you again…"

"Huh?" Raven watched as she bowed deeply, then muttered the strange words. Suddenly, a shock of glittering blue magic smacked Raven heavily in the face. Stunned, she lost her concentration and plummeted to the ground below, barely noticing which way her attacker ran off.

"RAVEN!"

The object of her affection immediately dropped his fighting staff, and ran to catch his falling teammate. The two of them tumbled to the ground in a tangle of arms, legs, and capes. Robin's breath caught in his chest as he stared in shock at the still and silent girl in his arms. He shook Raven slightly, calling out her name until she stirred just slightly.

'Wow…' Raven thought as her eyes fluttered open to gaze upon her rescuer's handsome, but worried, façade. He cradled her to his chest and cooed soothingly in her ear. 'I never noticed how warm he was.'

"Raven," He said softly, his voice wavering slightly, although Raven didn't know why. "What happened? Are you okay?"

'Oh…' Raven thought as her mind came-to completely, 'Right. I guess I should tell him where that blasted girl ran off to.' She sat up on her own, and pushed herself off of his lap and into a standing position. "That rabbit was being controlled by some sorceress, she ran off that way," She said calmly, pointing to the door on her right.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy saw her," Robin said, standing up as well but feeling strangely devoid of energy; it was as if a strong sense of shock had come and left him on empty. "Starfire and them went to go catch her." He studied her for a moment, noticing she looked a little pale and sickly. Raven blinked calmly at him before anyone decided to speak.

"What happened?" The masked Titan asked quietly, as if nervous about the answer he may receive.

The dark girl thought about it for a moment, trying to recall what had exactly happened, but everything seemed like a bright, blue blur. She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her head, suddenly feeling a sharp pain behind her eyes as she tried to think. 'What happened?' she asked herself, 'I remember the girl… and the magic… but _why_ can't I remember anything else! I don't remember any of the details.'

"I'm not sure," She whispered slowly, eyes squeezing shut tighter. "I remember seeing her, then talking with her… and then there this blue powder…" her voice trailed off as all the images she tried to save melted into a blue oblivion. "I can't remember…"

Raven's eyes shot open to stare in Robin's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" He asked carefully, all muscles poised to save her again from another tumble. She looked about ready to fall at any moment.

"I'm fine," Raven said, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. "I just… I don't remember anything, and it only happened a few minutes ago." Her eyes darted up to the rafters, only to find darkness; there were no answers hidden up there.

"You said you remembered a blue powder?" Robin asked carefully, trying to stir up memories in his companion. It was very strange that she didn't remember anything, as Raven _was_ the cleverest out of the whole group.

Raven thought slowly for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. It was a form of magic, I think. But… I don't remember anything we said, or the words she whispered for the spell… just the bright blue magic." She sighed deeply, then looked at Robin. "Perhaps it was a spell of forgetfulness."

Robin looked genuinely shocked, but that slowly melted into a form of anger. No one messes with a Titan and gets away with it. "Let's hope not. I won't let any of my friends forget that they're a Titan." He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes carefully and deeply, as if looking for an answer there.

"Robin," Raven whispered, taking a nervous step back. She had never seen him look at her with such compassion before. It felt very strange and not at all like him; not that he wasn't a good friend, he just wasn't all touchy-feely. "You will not find the culprit in my eyes," Raven said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

His cheeks stained a light pink and he suddenly cocked a small smile. "It doesn't hurt to look." There was a slight pause, and Robin jerked his head toward the door. "Are you up for a chase?"

"No," Raven replied stoically, "but I'll go on one anyway."

Robin grinned brightly at her, knowing that as Raven's way of saying 'Teen Titans: GO!'. "That's my girl. C'mon, I'm sure the others caught up with your mystery sorceress."

Raven nodded in agreement and the two of them rushed out the door and into the damp, evening streets. Unbeknownst to both Raven and Robin that a pair of black, cat ears were starting to poke through the top of the dark girl's head.

- - -

"I can't belive she got away!" Beast Boy cried angrily, kicking a random pillow as the five Titans plodded into their living room. All spirits were disheartened at the loss of the villain's trail, they _really_ didn't want to fight another fluffy, pink, mutant bunny any time soon.

"Well," Robin spoke in his 'leadership' voice, as he pulled up the master computer. "We know that she uses magic, Raven can confirm that. And we know that she was very interested in Raven." He logged all of this on the master computer and began searching for any clues to their strange sorceress. It came up completely blank.

Everyone sighed deeply.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cyborg asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"We can't do anything until we have more clues about her," Raven spoke up, as she approached the master computer. She stepped a little strangely, because there was a strange throbbing at the base of her spine, and it was rather painful. She had no idea why her back would hurt so much, and she could only hope that it wasn't an effect of the strange, blue magic.

"That's true," Robin agreed, as he shut off the computer. "Let's get some sleep and we'll start work tomorrow."

The other Titans had no protests, and with some muttered 'good nights', each one retired to his or her room. As Raven closed and locked her door, she realized her fingers felt a little strange, as if they were becoming shorter, but she thought nothing of it. Tossing off her cloak, she crawled into her bed, drawing the covers tightly around her curvaceous body.

'Tomorrow…' She thought sleepily, as her paw reached up to bat at an itch in her pointed ear, 'Tomorrow we'll find this girl, and figure out what's wrong with me…'

- - -

LOOKIE! It's a new story! Aren't you all just PROUD of me!! ::Ducks flying fruit:: … or not.

Okay, so I KNOW I should be finishing up _In the Beginning There was Darkness_ but I've been ITCHING to write this story for forever and a day! Besides, it's gonna turn out REALLY cute and funny, I PROMISE! I know it wasn't all that funny this chapter, but that was because I've been dying to get it out and so I kinda rushed the first chapter. The second chapter will be FAR better, PROMISE!

So! Review if you love it, review if you hate it, tell me to stop talking and write some more… or not. It's all good!

Love: Xaph!


	2. Cat on the Street

**Black Magic  
**_Chapter Two: Cat on the Street_

_- - -_

"Hey." Robin stretched his aching limbs as he entered the kitchen. The night had been filled with endless searching on _anything_ regarding the mystic blue sorceress that had attacked Raven. He tried to fall asleep, but found that he couldn't; the dark fear that something terrible might have happened to Raven kept growing in his mind. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

'Raven…' Robin thought slowly, his eyes turning to look at the dreary rain clouds forming in the east. The darkness reminded him of her, still sleeping soundly and softly in her own room.

He didn't want to admit it to any of the other Titans, in fact it felt like years before he admitted it to himself, but Robin was attracted to Raven. It was the kind of attraction where sarcastic comments turned him on, and dark, dangerous looks aroused him. Raven was mysterious, subtly sensual, and exotic. Being anywhere near her was like an endless ride of _Tower of Terror_. One moment she was serious and focused on the problem at hand, the next moment she could be joking (albeit dryly) with the rest of the team. It was always something new at every turn; something to always look forward to.

"Morning, Rob." Beast Boy yawned loudly, jerking Robin from his thoughts. He blushed, slightly ashamed about thinking such things right now; especially when he had more pressing problems at hand. Like saving the world and all. Beast Boy ignored the crimson on Robin's face and walked into the kitchen, searching blindly for something to eat. "Find anything about that chick that attacked Rae?"

Robin shook his head and turned on the coffee pot, knowing he wouldn't be fully awake until he had his normal jolt of caffeine, which could range anywhere from _a_ cup to _eighteen_ cups. "No…" He said, looking for a mug, and becoming slightly disgruntled when the only one he found said "I'm Going to be America's Next Top Gay Model". This had been a joke from Cyborg to Beast Boy, and no one had thought to throw it away. He glared at the cup before putting it on the counter and muttering, "Someone needs to do the dishes."

"It's Raven's turn. Don't look at me." Beast Boy said, holding up his hands in defense. "She told me she was going to do it today."

Robin sighed slightly, and gave in to using the last mug in the cupboard. He was too tired to do the dishes or to care. There was a long silence as the coffee pot brewed and steamed. Finally, he turned back to Beast Boy. "You know… I'm really worried about her. Something tells me that something terrible happened last night and something even worse is going to follow."

"You think so?" Beast Boy said idly, his head popping out of the fridge.

"I'm positive. Something happened to her last night…" He paused for a moment as he poured the coffee into his stupid cup. "I don't think anyone is really going to know what is going to happen next." He took a long drink of coffee before the cup shattered in his hands. He groaned slightly; there goes the last mug.

Robin looked up at the culprit of his lost coffee and sighed heavily. Starfire stomped into the kitchen, with a strange, irritated look on her face. She walked right up to him and put her face in his. Her eyes were normally calm, but today something told him that she was angry. Perhaps it was his forsaken coffee?

"Raven missed our traditional meditation on the roof this morning… She has never missed it and I am concerned. Do you know where she might be?" Starfire cocked her head to the side and stared at Robin relentlessly.

"Raven missed your meditation session?" Robin looked at the clock with slight shock. It was odd for Raven to miss a meditation session with Starfire. Raven swore up and down that the sessions kept Starfire's obscene happiness under control and she made sure that they had sessions at least every other day. He thought for a moment before turning back to Starfire. "No… I haven't seen her since she went to bed last night. I know she was upset about not finding that woman… maybe she over slept?" He thought for a moment, trying to imagine where Raven would have gone.

"I think I saw her getting a glass of milk last night." Beast Boy glanced up at the ceiling, as if that would help him remember. "I was up late watching a monster marathon where the Blob and the Things from Pink Lagoon-"

"Beast Boy," Robin interjected, eyes narrowing at his friend. "We don't care. Get to the point."

"Oh right, anyway, I think she stepped into the kitchen, got some milk and went back to bed." He shrugged and glanced over at Starfire. "I _think_. I was really tired… you know, with staying up late and all…"

For some reason, Starfire's face turned pink, but Robin was too worried to care. What Starfire did in her own time was not his concern. What _was_ important was the fact that Raven had failed to see Starfire. "Did anybody think to check her room?" There was an odd pause as eyes met other eyes and everyone shrugged. Robin rolled his own eyes and sighed. "Okay, I'll go. Can someone get Cyborg up, in case we need to overrun her lock system."

"I will! I love pressing all his shinny buttons in the morning!" Beast Boy perked up before Starfire even had a chance to respond, and pranced off in the direction of Cyborg's room.

Robin shook his head and started off toward Raven's room, Starfire in tow. There was a strange silence that resonated between them, as if they both felt there was something they needed to say; or secrets that had been kept for so long they didn't really know each other any more. They were still great friends and very close, there was no denying that, but the teenage passion that had existed between them once seemed to have fizzled into cool separation.

"I am worried about Raven, Robin." Starfire finally spoke, breaking his thoughts. He looked over at her expression, noticing the concern sewn across her lips. "Last night must have been terrifying… Although Raven was not injured a spell could do anything to her… it may take days or weeks… but something must have happened to her last night… I know it."

"Mm." Robin couldn't do more than agree. Of course something bad had undoubtedly happened to her, but when the problems arose, would they be able to face it? Or an even worse thought was: what if something had already happened and they were unable to reverse it?

They had stopped outside Raven's door and Starfire pressed her ear against the metal, listening for sounds of moving inside. She looked at Robin and shook her head, her gaze falling toward the floor. "I don't hear anyone inside…" She rapped gently, and then a little harder, calling out for Raven. But silence greeted them both, and they stood in front of her door wondering what to do.

"Raven isn't coming out, is she?" Cyborg's deep voice called out from down the hall, and Beast Boy was right next to him in a very solid head-lock. He waved slightly and Cyborg released him. "You need me to get into her room?"

"Yes… I'm really quite worried about her…" Starfire stepped aside and let Cyborg through. He quickly touched the panel next to the door and pressed all the necessary buttons. With a pop and a slight hiss, the door opened. Everyone looked at everyone else, not sure what to do or make of the darkness that encased her room. It felt dark and sinister, but that was undoubtedly just Raven herself. Robin shifted slightly and felt his heart twist inside his chest as he saw the blackness of her room. What if something _had_ happened last night? What if…

"Someone should turn on the lights," Beast Boy said, ripping Robin from his internal struggle. He glanced over at him and sighed.

Cyborg snorted slightly, looking over at Beast Boy with a raised eyebrow. "Does Raven even _have_ lights?"

"Good point."

Robin ignored both of them and stepped into her room, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. "Raven? Raven? Are you awake?" As the darkness faded to the edges of his vision, Robin began to see all the things and keepsakes in her room. Her large book cases were overflowing with books, and a large ornate globe sat in the middle of the room. It looked… like Raven. It seemed to be all of her personality wrapped into a room just for her. Robin smiled slightly, slowly feeling at ease within the room; as if he almost belonged there.

"Raven?" He called out again, listening as the other Titans made their way into the room. They each looked around for something that would alert them to her presence or some kind of intrusion… but nothing. After several minutes of searching, there was not a single piece of visible evidence to suggest there was anything wrong… but where was Raven? If something had happened to her, there should be something to suggest foul play. Robin ran his fingers through his hair, sighing deeply. It just didn't feel right. What _had_ that sorceress done last night? What if she made Raven disappear for all time?

Robin rubbed his temples gently, feeling a headache come on slowly. "Where are you…?"

The Titans started shuffling toward the light, trying to decide what to do next when they heard:

"Mew."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Did I just hear…?"

"Mew."

The room stilled and everyone's gaze turned to the bottom of the bed.

There sat a small black kitten with a purple mark on her forehead.

- - -

_YAY!! I did it just as I promised… albeit with much more time than I needed. But I finally got the ball rolling on this story. I just hope everyone still finds it as interesting as it was several years ago. Please enjoy, and review. It really does have an effect. _

_Lots of Love!  
Xaph!_


End file.
